


Curious Creatures

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: (okay I'm a little sorry), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come, Crack Treated Seriously, Different Worldview, Eventual Informed Consent, Faerie!Thrawn, Happy Ending, I'm not sorry, It’s a sort of fairytale AU except filthy, M/M, Minor Internalized Homophobia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, So much come, The Porn Is the Plot, Tiny/Big, Utterly Gratuitous Smut, Woodsman!Eli, blue and orange morality, faeries have more fun, maybe also Porn With Plot, see author’s note for further explanation of non-con & morality tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Everyone knows you should leave something sweet out for the faeries, if you can. Eli is surprised but pleased that his nightly offerings actually disappear on occasion… And he’s even more surprised when he accidentally attracts the interest of one very curious faerie in particular.(Or, a little frottage in the woods.)
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 54
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	1. Sticky Sweet Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A note on choosing not to use archive warnings: in this particular and somewhat unusual instance, I don’t feel the tone of this fic warrants the full Rape/Non-Con warning— the idea he could be doing something wrong / taking advantage of someone is completely alien to the faerie (hence the Blue and Orange Morality tag), and there are no aggressive, malicious, or violent tones whatsoever to what he does. He’s simply (very) curious, and having sex when you feel like it is as natural to his kind as eating or sleeping. 
> 
> That being said, this fic _absolutely does_ contain Non-Con for uninvited voyeurism and sexually touching someone who is asleep and hasn’t consented to it. 
> 
> Another content warning— the fic touches briefly on the fact that Eli is gay but lives in a purely heteronomative society/culture, so there’s a bit of very light, internalized homophobia.
> 
> But. While those are definitely serious themes, the concept and context of this fic as a whole are really, really _not._ I just wanted to write extreme size kink and Thrawn being a cute, horny lil’ faerie, and it somehow turned into an actual story.

Thrawn alighted silently on the windowsill, peering into the dark interior of the small cottage. 

This was one of his favourite nighttime haunts. The woodsman who lived here never failed to leave something out every eve; be it a dollop of cream, jam, or honey, or a bit of sweet, crumbly bread. 

Sure enough, he could see a shallow bowl in the usual place on the hearth. Thrawn waited a moment, listening; then, satisfied all was quiet, he flew across the room and inspected the dish. Tonight’s offering turned out to be a generous portion of honey. Pleased, he settled in to enjoy it, perching on the rim of the bowl as he scooped up the sweet golden treat. He savoured every last drop, sucking it from his sticky fingers and licking them clean in between each handful. 

Just as he was finishing, however, Thrawn heard a noise. He froze, wary; but when all remained still and the noise did not repeat, he flitted curiously through to the small room in the back to investigate. He had never ventured back there before, as he knew that was where the woodsman himself went every night. 

The human was indeed there, lying on a raised platform and seemingly sound asleep. Thrawn tilted his head, studying the creature as he cautiously fluttered closer. He had seen this one many times out in the forest, and had watched him on more than one occasion— but had never had the opportunity to get so near before; to this human or any other. Not without risking being seen himself. 

The woodsman was so _big,_ up close like this. Thrawn was fascinated. Everything about him was entirely familiar, yet drastically oversized. Much like the other humans Thrawn had seen, this one had sort of brownish skin— not as dark as some and not as pale as others, but very different from the blues and greens of faeries. Aside from that, the flat, smooth human forehead, and the oddly rounded ears, however, the being’s features were otherwise very similar to Thrawn’s own kind. 

And this human in particular had very appealing features indeed, Thrawn thought; soft-looking brown hair, large eyes above wide, prominent cheekbones, and a strong jaw with a slightly pointed chin. Though the swathe of thin fabric covering his body made it difficult to make out many details, Thrawn thought they must be very similar in form as well. The human was simply… scaled up. 

He shook his head as he circled the sleeping creature. Humans and their strange fixation on what they called ‘clothes’. The big white sheet of material draped over him must be another part of that habit. Thrawn often saw the enormous things hung out on lines in the sun, though he had never seen actually seen one of them being _worn_ before now. 

This mysterious item of clothing in particular must be just another part of the already strange human sleeping ritual, Thrawn decided. Like all faeries, he himself simply slept wherever happened to be comfortable and convenient, but humans so often seemed to return to the exact same place every night to sleep. It was odd. 

Odd, but endearing. 

The human made another noise, like the one Thrawn had heard from the other room, and he darted away, startled. 

Too curious to leave yet, though, he waited just out of sight, peeking cautiously in from the doorway. Again the human showed no signs of waking. Instead, he made another of those sounds, just like the first ones, only a little louder. Thrawn had initially thought they seemed pained, but now he realized… they were distinctly sounds of pleasure. 

Increasingly intrigued, Thrawn flitted closer again, venturing even nearer this time than before. The human’s eyes remained closed, but he was shifting under his thin covering; shifting and making more of those breathy, humming noises. Even as Thrawn watched, the creature twisted, pushing the expanse of white material aside and sliding one large hand down to— 

_Oh._

Well that was certainly interesting. 

The human was properly naked under that thin cover, and was definitely very similar to Thrawn himself in form. 

He was _also_ unmistakably aroused. 

The sight sent a delicious shiver of interest up Thrawn’s back and out to the very tips of his wings. Entranced, he flitted closer still for a clearer view, finally coming to a halt hovering just above the woodsman’s bent knee. The human’s hand was somewhat in the way as he touched himself, but Thrawn could still see more than enough to tell he was _huge._ His cock, stiff under his fingers, was longer than Thrawn was tall, and so thick Thrawn wondered if he would even be capable of encircling it fully with his arms.

Perching carefully on the human’s knee, Thrawn continued watching in rapt fascination. He had already grown hard himself, and he dropped one hand down to his own cock, mimicking the human. He had never done this before— it had simply never occurred to him; faeries found partners easily amongst themselves any time they wanted one— but he could certainly see the appeal, now, as he mirrored the woodsman’s actions. 

It felt lovely, closing his own fingers around his shaft, rubbing himself slowly as the human did the same. The creature’s delightful, wordless moans were growing louder, more constant; and his hips began shifting, twitching haphazardly under his own touch. Thrawn knelt down to continue copying the human’s motions, thrusting into his hand with his legs spread wide atop the woodsman’s knee and easily steadying himself with precise flutters of his wings as the human moved beneath him. 

After a mere few moments, the woodsman jerked with a strangled, unintelligible grunt— and Thrawn’s eyes widened as a veritable _flood_ of come began to pump from the creature’s massive cock. Fisting his own cock harder, Thrawn took to the air again, darting closer to get a better view while the human twitched beneath him, murmuring and grunting softly as the thick spurts of white pooled on the broad plane of his belly. 

While the last pulses of come dripped from the deep slit at the head of the human’s cock, Thrawn stroked himself faster and let his own orgasm wash through him. Tilting his head back, he came with a delighted sigh; watching through half-lidded eyes as his release arced through the air to land in the large puddles on the human’s still-taut, quivering stomach. 

By the time Thrawn finished, the woodsman was already quieting, his muscles relaxing and the mumbled moans replaced by soft snoring. Thrawn flitted over to settle back down on the creature’s bare knee again. He leaned back, still idly running his hand over his stiff cock with his legs splayed wide. It felt even better now that he was a little slippery with the very last of his own come; and so he continued, touching himself with one hand and then the other, exploring himself as he watched the human sleep. 

The woodsman’s cock had softened, shrinking where it lay on his belly until Thrawn could hardly see it anymore, resting as it was under the massive hand. He eyed the pools of come that covered large swathes of the human’s skin, wondering if it tasted the same as a faerie’s; wondering if it would feel just as wonderful and slick on his cock as his own come did. There was just _so much_ of it, he could get himself as wet and slippery as he liked… 

A fresh wave of heat washed through him at the thought, and Thrawn squeezed his cock harder, shuddering as he came again. 

The sticky liquid spattered over the human’s skin and down his thigh, and the creature’s leg jerked. Startled, Thrawn took to the air, come still pulsing from his twitching cock to drip onto the rumpled white covering where the woodsman had pushed it aside earlier. 

He waited, hovering silently; ready to dart away immediately if necessary— but the creature showed no further signs of waking, merely muttering something incoherent and rolling onto his side before stilling once more. Thrawn relaxed as the human’s quiet snuffles and snores filled the small room again. 

After a cursory inspection of the raised sleeping platform, he fluttered lazily back into the main room where he finished off the very last taste of the honey the woodsman had put out for him. Then, sated, he flew off into the cool night air with a smile on his lips. 


	2. Not Again

Eli blinked awake to sunlight streaming in through his window. 

He rolled onto his back and stretched, yawning— then paused. Pushing his tangled sheet aside, he raised his head and frowned blearily down at himself as understanding crawled slowly through his sleep-fogged brain. 

_ Damn it… not again.  _

Eli let his head drop back down to his pillow with a sigh and closed his eyes again for a moment. At least this time the mess was mostly limited to his own stomach, rather than all over his sheets. He’d stopped bothering with nightclothes entirely after waking up with them unpleasantly stuck to him one too many times. 

Finally climbing out of bed, he scooped out some water from the basin in the corner and cleaned himself up with a wet cloth, shivering in the slight chill of the morning air. This didn’t happen every night, but Eli knew exactly why it  _ did  _ happen so often. Though he did, on occasion, take care of certain needs himself, he found it easier to just ignore his urges for the most part. Unfortunately, the end result was that his body often seemed inclined to deal with those needs while he slept. Whether he wanted it to or not. 

He  _ had  _ tried a few times to find himself ‘a nice village girl’ to settle down with the way all his childhood friends had already done, but had eventually accepted that he just wasn’t interested in women the way he was supposed to be. He had only wound up embarrassed, frustrated, and miserable every time he’d tried to force it, and had just stopped trying to in the end. 

He had a feeling most people had figured out why he’d never married— though it was certainly never talked about openly. And so, while he did go into town fairly regularly to trade and very occasionally stopped at the village inn for a drink, he stayed home most evenings, vastly preferring his own company and the quiet solitude of the forest to the inevitable curious looks and whispers of the townsfolk. 

On the whole, Eli was definitely happier out here by himself… But he did get lonely sometimes. It was almost made worse by the fact that he had  _ some  _ idea of what he was missing out on. He’d shared a few intimate encounters with other boys in his youth— but that sort of thing simply wasn’t acknowledged, let alone actively sought out in adulthood. The largely unspoken expectation was that one grew out of such inclinations, and while that may have been the case for others, it didn’t seem to be so for Eli. 

He tried not to think too much about it, and was always careful not to stare at his fellow woodsmen on the days they worked together. Particularly not when they were all stripped half-bare and sweating under the summer sun that beat down through gaps in the forest canopy. Sometimes those images came back to him, though, later; the occasional furtively stolen glance expanding in his dreams, filling his mind’s eye with visions of smiling invitations to  _ go ahead  _ and stare; invitations to touch and taste and explore… 

Eli gave himself a little shake. Putting such thoughts firmly out of his mind, he bent back over his morning meal, resolutely  _ not  _ thinking about muscular arms or dappled sunlight dancing over bare, sweat-sheened skin. 

* * *

The day passed quickly and uneventfully, and Eli found himself pleasantly tired but not exhausted when he returned home that evening. One of his snares had caught a nicely plump rabbit and he was looking forward to getting a hearty meal out of it. 

By the time he finished his supper, the sun was just beginning to drop behind the treeline. He boiled enough water to wash up and set a pot of mint tea steeping while he did; then took the hot drink outside once he’d finished tidying up. He sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest waking up for the night, sipping his tea and letting his mind wander as he watched the sky darken and the stars come out. It was a good year, so far. The wildberries had been plentiful all spring, hunting and trapping had been lucky, and though it was hardly yet early summer, the vegetable patch behind the house was coming along nicely. The demand for timber was high again this year as the nearby villages grew in size, too. He should do just fine, come winter. 

Eventually, Eli rose and stretched, yawning as he dumped out the dregs of his drink. He’d have to remember to tend to the weeding tomorrow morning before heading out for the day. If the hunting was good again, he might even go into town to trade for some fresh cream and eggs. 

Back inside, he stripped down and used the last of the lukewarm water for a proper sponge bath; then banked the woodstove before checking the little bowl on the hearth, topping it up with a small scoop of blackberry jam when he found it empty. Smiling to himself, he padded over to bed and climbed between the sheets. Everyone knew you should leave something out for the faeries if you could, but it wasn’t until he’d built his home out here, away from the villages, that his offerings had actually started to disappear on occasion. 

Eli’s last, slightly wistful thought before falling asleep was that it would be nice to actually see one of the little creatures someday, even if it was nothing but a brief glimpse. 


	3. Quiet

Thrawn alighted silently on the windowsill, peering into the dark interior of the small cottage. 

He waited a moment, listening; then, satisfied that all was quiet, he flew inside. He fluttered across the room towards the shallow bowl, in its usual place on the hearth— but hesitated halfway there, glancing towards the doorway leading to the smaller room where the woodsman slept. 

Torn, he darted back and forth a few times— and then a soft, barely audible rustle floated from the back room. 

Thrawn made his choice. 

Already burning with curiosity, hoping the human would be doing interesting things again, he flitted through the doorway and into the small room. The creature was asleep on his platform, curled on his side and covered once more by that large white sheet. Thrawn circled above him a few times before settling down on one of the wooden posts near the human’s feet to wait. 

He waited, and he waited; but the woodsman merely slumbered on, his breathing steady and his sleep undisturbed save for the occasional twitch or quiet snore. Eventually losing interest, Thrawn took to the air again, inspecting the rest of the room curiously before fluttering back out into the main area of the cottage. 

The dish on the hearth was heaped with dark, rich blackberry jam, and Thrawn settled in to enjoy it. Perching on the rim of the bowl, he scooped out handful after handful of the deliciously tart jam until the dish was empty. 

After scraping out the very last tasty morsels from the bottom of the bowl, he sucked his sticky fingers clean one by one with a pleased sigh. Then, sated, he darted back out the window and flew off into the cool night air with a smile on his lips. 


	4. Nectar

Thrawn returned to the woodsman’s cottage time and time again. Oftentimes the human only slept, but occasionally he touched himself, either remaining beneath his white sheet of clothing or pushing it aside. Thrawn vastly preferred it when the creature was properly naked, but he eagerly joined in every time nonetheless. Sometimes he watched from his spot atop one of the four wooden posts, but most often he flitted down to perch on the human’s knee or leg instead. He liked the feeling of the giant creature moving under him, liked having that vast expanse of warm skin against his own. 

Tonight, the moonlight was spilling brightly in through the window, the night air warm and humid as Thrawn fluttered into the small room. The woodsman was already bare, that thin sheet of clothing rumpled in a tangled heap down by his feet. 

He was already partly erect, too, Thrawn saw with delight. This was promising indeed. 

Thrawn had barely settled into his customary position on the rounded top of the wooden post near the human’s feet when the woodsman grew restless, twitching and shifting on his sleeping platform and muttering nonsense. Even as Thrawn watched with bated breath, the human’s cock filled further until it was stiff and full in its nest of curled hair, the head flushed a dark red where it rested just shy of the creature’s navel. 

But despite the increasingly urgent sounds he was making, despite the continual shifting of his hips, the human didn’t bring a hand down to touch himself. Thrawn watched the woodsman sweating and squirming with need, his own desire and anticipation growing unbearably until his cock was throbbing insistently between his legs. He wanted to wait for the human before pleasuring himself as well; but the creature wasn’t doing so, despite his obvious arousal. 

After a few more moments, Thrawn left his perch, flitting cautiously closer over top of the human. The woodsman was still lying on his back, his hips shifting and his legs open, both hands in fists up by his head and those breathy, nonsensical whimpers and moans still falling from his lips. 

Thrawn dropped lower and lower, drawn towards the creature’s erection where it lay full and hard on his belly. He wanted desperately to touch, to know how it  _ felt,  _ but had never dared to try before. Staring in rapt fascination as it twitched just beneath him, Thrawn drifted lower still, slowly drawing nearer and nearer until he was so close he could feel the heat that emanated from the human’s massive cock. 

After one final moment of nervous hesitation, he landed astride the woodsman’s cock with a thrill of excitement. It felt incredible; so hot and hard between his thighs, the skin petal-soft over the rigid interior. Thrawn leaned down, wrapping his arms as far around that thick shaft as he could until his cheek was rubbing against the wide, rounded ridge that ran up the underside of it. 

The musky, animal scent of the human was powerful here; strong and fresh and deeply enticing. Thrawn licked him eagerly; running his tongue over that stiff heat with a hum of pleasure at the warm taste. The woodsman’s cock lifted off his belly, raising Thrawn up with it, and the creature moaned above him, hips shifting. Thrawn held on tightly, grinding himself against the human with an answering moan, pleasure dancing through his entire body and his wings quivering with delight. 

This was far better than simply touching himself and watching. He licked the human again, sliding a little further up the creature’s cock as he did with a flick of his wings. The deep slit in the flushed, tautly rounded head held a large drop of clear fluid that glistened tantalizingly in the moonlight. It was sticky when Thrawn dipped his fingers into it, the texture almost like honey, and he wondered if it tasted the same as well. 

Holding on with his knees and steadying himself with absentminded flutters of his wings, still thrusting lazily up against the underside of the human’s cock, Thrawn curiously sucked some off his fingers. It  _ was  _ sweet, though the taste was closer to nectar or sap than honey, clear and bright but with a hint of something bitter under the sharp sweetness. 

The human’s nectar was wonderfully slippery, too; light and slick to the touch. Thrawn slid both hands over the hot, smooth skin of the woodsman’s huge cockhead, spreading it around before dropping one hand down to rub some onto his own cock with a sigh of pleasure. He could feel the creature’s hips shifting and raising in half-thrusts beneath him, and he matched that rhythm, holding on with both arms again and grinding his slippery cock along the underside of the human’s. 

Too excited now to wait any longer, he let himself come with a happy shudder, still thrusting as his release spilled onto them both. The waves of slick heat let his cock slide back and forth even more readily, and he began mouthing at the woodsman’s cock again as he finished coming. Once again, it moved beneath him, and the creature’s low moan filled the air, resonating through his whole body. 

With pleasure dancing through him as bright as the moonlight itself, Thrawn held on tightly, rubbing his entire body up down the woodsman’s shaft and licking eagerly at the tight, hot skin of his cockhead, until— 

He  _ felt  _ it before he saw it, felt the throb of heat that pulsed between his thighs and against his chest as the human shuddered and groaned, his cock growing suddenly harder still and lifting off his belly; then it pulsed again as a huge gout of liquid spilled forth from the head of his cock, right in front of Thrawn’s eyes. 

Thrawn stared, watching the spurts of thick come gush out over the human’s taut, twitching stomach— so entranced that he failed to notice the creature’s eyes opening above him. 


	5. Moonlit Dreams

Eli woke up gasping in the middle of an orgasm, his cock throbbing and spurting hot splashes of come onto his stomach. 

He groaned, waves of pleasure shuddering through him— and abruptly realized through the haze of sleep that it wasn’t his own hand he could feel on himself. Confused, he looked down to see a… 

A tiny  _ person.  _ Clinging to his still-twitching cock. 

A tiny blue person, with iridescent wings that shimmered in the moonlight. 

“What—” Eli croaked, sitting up, and the little creature immediately shot up into the air with a clear look of panic on its face. It darted through the doorway in the blink of an eye, disappearing instantly into the darkness of the cottage. “No— no, wait,” Eli stammered. “Come back—” 

But it was already gone. 

Eli sat there staring at the wall, blinking in shock. His mind was still cloudy from sleep and the aftermath of orgasm, and he was just starting to think he must have dreamed the whole thing when he caught a hint of movement from the corner of his eye. 

A tiny face was peeking into his bedroom around the doorframe, watching him with red eyes that glowed ever so faintly in the shadowed doorway. 

“What… what  _ are  _ you?” Eli whispered, equal parts fearful and curious. 

The little creature seemed to draw itself up in affront at the question, letting go of the doorframe and simply… hovering in mid-air. It fixed Eli with an unmistakably  _ indignant  _ stare, wings fluttering behind it in a complex pattern that was too quick for the eye to follow. 

“I am a faerie, of course.” 

Eli blinked again. The creature’s—  _ faerie’s—  _ voice was soft, quiet; but surprisingly low, not high-pitched or squeaky the way Eli had expected, given its size. 

The look of indignation was quickly replaced by one of open curiosity, and the faerie fluttered a handsbreadth or two into the room as it— no,  _ he—  _ studied Eli intently, head tilting to one side. 

Eli flushed, fumbling his sheet up over his lap and trying to ignore the slick wetness dripping slowly down his stomach to soak into the fabric. Aside from the wings, the vibrant blue skin and bright red eyes, the faerie looked like a perfectly formed miniature human. 

A perfectly formed, perfectly  _ naked  _ miniature human. And despite his tiny stature, there was nothing even remotely childlike about him; particularly not with those muscular arms and chest, or the relative size of his… 

Blushing harder still, Eli hastily looked away again. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one enjoying, well, whatever it was the faerie had been doing down there. 

“Why do humans do that?” the faerie asked into his thoughts, flitting a little closer. 

“Do… do what?” Eli said, not sure whether the faerie meant his blush, or the way he’d averted his eyes, or— or possibly even his orgasm, for all he knew. Aside from the heat burning in his cheeks, everything felt utterly surreal. He kept more than half-expecting to wake up and find this was all nothing more than a strange, vivid dream. 

“Cover yourselves with clothing,” the faerie said with an expansive, sweeping gesture at the sheet Eli had pulled over himself. 

“Well… it’s just polite, I suppose,” Eli said after a moment, slightly taken aback. He wasn’t quite sure how one explained the concept of modesty to a being that was, to all appearances, entirely unashamed of his own nakedness. “And they keep us warm.” 

The faerie cocked his head. “It is already warm.” 

“For now, sure. But when summer ends, it won’t be. Don’t you… don’t faeries get cold, too?” 

A faint frown creased the tiny blue forehead and the faerie didn’t answer, fluttering in a slow circle around Eli. He had short, straight black hair that almost seemed to shine blue in the moonlight, pointed ears and a narrow face with high, sharp cheekbones, and… as he drew closer, Eli could make out two curved ridges on his brow. 

He was… he was beautiful; in an almost ethereal and inescapably nonhuman sort of way. 

“I’ve never seen a faerie before,” Eli said softly after a long moment of silence, his shock and embarrassment fading away as it sank in that he was actually  _ meeting  _ one of the elusive, nearly mythical creatures, as he’d always hoped he might. 

The faerie looked up sharply at that, meeting Eli’s gaze. “I should not be allowing you to see me now.” His tone sounded almost surprised, as though he himself was unsure why he was doing so. 

“Why not?” Eli asked. 

The little creature looked confused. “Faeries are not seen by humans,” he said, as though that was an explanation in itself. 

Eli frowned, shifting back on his mattress with the intention of leaning more comfortably against the head of his bed— but at his sudden movement, the faerie immediately zipped away to one corner of the room, disappearing instantly up into the shadowed rafters. Even the muted red glow of his eyes vanished, and in less than a heartbeat it was as though he had never been there at all. 

“Sorry!” Eli called softly, wincing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, I… Please, don’t go.” 

For a moment, all was silent and still; then the faerie reappeared, drifting back down and regarding Eli with that curious head-tilt again. 

“Why  _ are  _ you letting me see you?” Eli asked, shifting slowly and carefully this time as the faerie fluttered closer again. His breath caught as the little creature flitted over to land gracefully on his outstretched ankle, settling down into a cross-legged sitting position. 

“Because you interest me,” the faerie answered; again as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

His strange red eyes drifted down Eli’s body as he spoke, and an odd mix of unease, curiosity, and arousal shivered down Eli’s spine under that inhuman gaze. He didn’t get any sense of hostility from the little creature, but he was starting to realize that faeries saw the world… differently from humans. 

Possibly  _ very  _ differently. 

“What you were doing, before,” Eli started hesitantly, “is that… is that why I’ve been…” he trailed off and tried again. “Do you do that a lot while I’m sleeping?” 

“No,” the faerie said. “Before now I have only watched, and touched myself as you do.” 

Flushing again, Eli shifted uncomfortably. The thought was both unsettling and almost disturbingly arousing; though he felt decidedly relieved to know he probably wasn’t under the sway of some strange faerie magick. Everyone knew faeries couldn’t lie, after all. 

“This bothers you,” the faerie said into Eli’s thoughts, his curious tone making it almost a question. 

“Well… yes,” Eli said. “You shouldn’t just… do things to people while they’re asleep like that.” 

“But you enjoyed it,” the faerie said. He didn’t sound argumentative or defensive, simply… confused again. He glanced down at Eli’s crotch and then looked back up to meet his eyes, head cocking to one side in an obviously questioning gesture. 

Eli was starting to think his blush would just become permanent at this point. He could feel himself stirring again, already, at the fresh memory of what he had woken up to; at the creature’s blatant interest in him. He tried, with limited success, to not notice the little blue cock that was also stiffening once again between the faerie’s wide open legs. 

“In a sense, yes, but…” Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Eli bunched up his sheet a little more to try and hide his growing erection while he got himself under control again. “If I’m asleep, I don’t  _ know  _ if I’m enjoying it.” 

“I do not understand.” 

“It’s… Just because I’m…” Eli floundered, trying to figure out how to explain something that seemed so obvious to him. “While I’m asleep, I don’t know what’s happening. I can’t say yes or no, and I won’t remember any of it. I’d want to be awake to enjoy myself, to know what’s happening. To decide if I want it or not, and say so.” 

“I see. I will awaken you next time, then.” Red eyes darted down and back up again, and Eli belatedly realized exactly what he’d just said. A hint of a smile touched the faerie’s tiny, dark lips. “But you are already awake now. And clearly aroused.” 

The faerie was so small, it was impossible to look at him without seeing  _ all  _ of him— including his now fully renewed erection. Eli squirmed, his heart beating faster. He couldn’t  _ not  _ look; couldn’t deny his own interest. 

He was slightly surprised to realize he didn’t  _ want  _ to deny it. 

“Yes,” Eli said. His stomach lurched with nervous desire at his own admission, at making what he knew amounted to an invitation. 

The faerie’s glowing eyes seemed to flash brighter, his lips parting and still curved up in that faint mischievous smile, and he looked down expectantly at the sheet still covering Eli’s lap. 

Eli hesitated. There was still something… missing. 

“What—” he paused, forming his question carefully. Everyone knew names held power, and he didn’t want to offend the creature. “I’m Eli,” he finally offered. “What can I call you?” 

The impish smile faded as the little blue faerie regarded him steadily for a moment; then inclined his head in a solemn nod. “You may call me Thrawn.” 


	6. With Changing Seasons

Time passed, and the peak of summer came and went, giving way to the vivid colours and evening chill of early autumn. 

Eli was visited frequently by the little faerie, and even glimpsed the occasional, brief flash of bright blue when working or hunting deep in the forest. Though he didn’t see Thrawn every single night, the offerings on the hearth still disappeared more often than not. 

With the long, busy days and the short, warm nights, Eli never slept as much during the summer. And so, while sometimes he simply awoke to find the dish empty in the morning, on many nights he was still awake— or at least, not entirely asleep— when Thrawn arrived. And other times, the little faerie purposely woke him in the night, horny and eager to play together. Their activities were unavoidably limited by the sheer difference in size between them, of course; but they managed to find plenty of ways to enjoy one another nonetheless. 

That feat was helped in no small part by the inquisitive little faerie’s boundless imagination, and by his utter lack of shame or embarrassment when it came to such matters. If it felt good, Thrawn wanted to do it— and Eli soon found himself agreeing with that sentiment wholeheartedly. 

Sometimes Thrawn would settle down on Eli’s leg or hip and they would simply watch one another as they each pleasured themselves, but most often, Thrawn wanted to touch. The little faerie  _ loved  _ to touch. He liked rubbing himself up against Eli’s erection, the way Eli had woken up to that first night— and he particularly liked perching up on the very tip of Eli’s cock, facing Eli with his wings fluttering delicately behind him. Holding on tightly with his thighs, he would thrust himself along the slit in Eli’s cockhead while Eli stroked himself off, careful not to hit the little faerie and enjoying the shifting squeeze of Thrawn’s legs; the feeling of Thrawn’s tiny erection, stiff and slick with Eli’s own precome, sliding back and forth over the sensitive tip of his cock. 

The first time they’d done that, Eli had been worried for a split second when he climaxed that he might have accidentally hurt Thrawn— the force of it had nearly knocked the little creature from his perch— but Thrawn had adored it, twitching and shuddering with delight while Eli came on him, spurting out around his tiny hand and cock. 

Thrawn apparently didn’t have the same physical limitations that Eli did. He seemed able to get hard and orgasm almost at will, typically coming multiple times to Eli’s once; and he didn’t need any kind of rest period either, always staying fully erect in between orgasms. Most of what they did involved Thrawn licking and squeezing Eli’s cock, grinding himself up against it to climax as he did; but they also found a couple of ways for Eli to directly pleasure Thrawn as well without fear of injuring him. 

The first way had been Eli’s idea. With Thrawn kneeling in the palm of his hand, Eli had tried licking him in return, holding Thrawn up to his mouth and carefully, gently running the very tip of his tongue up the faerie’s stiff little cock. Thrawn had come instantly with a shivering gasp of surprised pleasure, the small splash of slightly sweet wet heat coating Eli’s tongue on that first cautious lick. He’d continued on like that, licking Thrawn over and over and dropping one hand down to touch himself at the same time. It hadn’t taken very long at all before he’d come all over himself with a groan, still holding Thrawn up to his open mouth while the faerie thrust happily against his tongue, spurting out again into his mouth with a shivering sigh of delight while Eli shook and panted his way through his own orgasm. 

The second way had been Thrawn’s idea. Eli hadn’t been sure at first that it was even physically possible, but Thrawn had insisted he wanted to do it. Once again, it seemed the normal rules didn’t quite apply to faeries, and the sight was forever burned into Eli’s memory— the little blue faerie on all fours in the palm of his hand, bouncing back and forth and fucking himself eagerly on Eli’s curled finger. Thrawn had worked himself nearly to exhaustion that first time, continuing until his arms were shaking and his tiny chest heaving as he panted and moaned with desperate pleasure. He’d finally stopped after more orgasms than Eli had ever seen him manage before, fluttering shakily down to curl up on Eli’s chest where he’d gone straight to sleep, humming contentedly and leaving Eli to quickly finish himself off using his rather generous handful of Thrawn’s come. 

That was the only time Thrawn had ever slept  _ on  _ Eli, that he was aware of, anyway. Whether Eli saw him in the night or not, Thrawn was usually gone before sunrise— but more and more frequently as time passed, Eli awoke with the dawn to find the little faerie curled up sound asleep on the pillow next to him. 

He had soon stopped questioning the strange relationship they had, choosing instead to simply enjoy it for what it was. He would never mention it to another soul, of course. They would either think him sick or mad or both; but Eli privately felt indescribably lucky to have the little faerie in his life. He looked forward more and more to Thrawn’s regular visits, not only for the pleasure they shared, but also for the simple companionship and the odd conversations they had. 

Thrawn was unendingly, endearingly curious. He never seemed to run out of questions about humans and why they did any number of things, from wearing clothes and sleeping in houses to burning wood, cooking meals, and boiling water. He didn’t answer all of Eli’s return questions about faeries, though he did answer some; and Eli had quickly realized— and just as quickly accepted— that he would never truly understand the way the tiny creatures saw the world, no matter how many questions Thrawn answered. He didn’t mind, though, growing increasingly, deeply fond of the little faerie as the days went by. 

But then, one day, Thrawn stopped coming. 

Eli hadn’t thought anything of it initially. It wasn’t unusual for a day or two to pass without a sign of the faerie. But after a week came and went without a single nighttime visit from Thrawn, with even the dish on the hearth left completely untouched, Eli started to worry. The first frost had finally come, dusting the world in twinkling sparkles of chill white one day— the same day that Thrawn had first failed to appear, he later realized with a twinge of unease— and the promise of approaching winter was a faint but sharp bite on the air. 

* * *

Time passed, and the days grew shorter while the air quickly grew colder, the once-vibrant leaves falling from their trees to lie dull and lifeless on the ground. 

Eli finished preparing for winter, preserving and bartering and storing all the supplies he would need for the coming months, and still there was no sign of Thrawn. He finally had to shutter his windows, sealing them against the cold and wind and rain, although he left one window free for as long as the weather permitted it. But by the time the winter snows began and Thrawn still hadn’t returned, Eli started to truly fear he would never see the little faerie again. He kept up his habit of leaving out nightly offerings, just in case, but he no longer expected to find them gone in the morning. And they never were. 

The lonely evenings grew longer, darker, colder; and he couldn’t help wondering sadly, staring into the dancing tongues of flame in the hearth, whether Thrawn had moved on and forgotten all about him, or if something had happened to him out there in the forest, or… he realized with a sudden, sharp pang of loss that he had never thought to ask how long faeries lived. 

Perhaps, like the bright blossoms of spring and summer, they lived only a brief time before succumbing to the harsh cold of winter. 

Eli tried not to think about that, preferring instead the bittersweet image of his little faerie flitting silently, happily, through warm, moonlit woods in some distant place; far, far away from the bitter winds and snow that had settled into the forest. 

* * *

Time passed, and the days grew longer while the air slowly grew warmer, winter only reluctantly easing its icy hold on the world. 

Eli was out working in the forest with a few other woodsmen one early spring day, enjoying the first hint of warmth from the feeble sun— when he thought he saw a brief, distant flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. A familiar hue that made his heart lurch with sudden hope. 

Though he saw nothing when he excused himself to make a quick, surreptitious search of the area, that brief flare of hope stayed with him the rest of the day, burning quietly but fiercely, deep in his chest. Hope; and the fear that he’d only imagined that vibrant flash of colour through the trees. He tried not to think about it as he made his way home with the setting sun, but he kept finding himself pausing to stare out at the darkling forest, searching the lengthening shadows for a tiny form; for the faint glow of familiar red eyes. 

That evening, Eli took down the shutters on his bedroom window. He checked three times that it was unlatched before getting ready for bed, telling himself it was only to let the fresh air of early spring in a little and knowing in his heart that wasn’t the real reason at all. And he took special care in cleaning the little dish for the hearth, putting out an extra large portion of honey— the very last he had left after the winter— before climbing under his heavy fur blankets for the night. At first, he tossed and turned, certain he would never find sleep; but it wasn’t long before the fatigue of the day overcame him and he drifted away into slumber. 

He blinked awake again some time later, uncertain what had woken him, to see a shaft of bright moonlight streaming in through his window. And, illuminated by that moonlight— 

A little blue faerie, curled up sound asleep in the palm of his hand where it rested on his pillow. 

Sudden warmth, a bright and happy ache, bloomed in Eli’s chest. 

Thrawn had come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you’s to the wonderful [litra ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra) and [Fallenangel87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87) who actually wanted to work on my weird little fic as artist and beta for my first big bang <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [art for Curious Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836075) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)




End file.
